winxfandomcom_es-20200214-history
El legendario mundo de Mythix
El legendario mundo de Mythix (The Legendarium World of Mythix en Inglés y Mythix Ali di Magia en Italia) es una canción que aparece en la 6ª Temporada, utilizada en la secuencia de transformación del mismo nombre. Forma parte del álbum Winx Club 6 - Bloomix. Letra |-|Español Latino= Mythix, Mythix Mythix, Mythix Brilla siempre con el poder de... Mythix, es una combinación. Mythix, de fantasías y aventuras Una experiencia nos espera, En un mundo legendario. El poder de Mythix, ahora juntas lo sentimos Mythix, y así nos sorprendimos Volamos, marchamos y enfrentamos los Misterios sin final Mythix llegará... Cuando somos Mythix todo es místico Es más extraño el universo, Y los peligros son diversos. Vivimos historias que son una ficción, Están en la imaginación. Mythix, Mythix |-|Inglés= Mythix, Mythix Mythix, Mythix Sparkling and invincible the power of Mythix, there's a magical dimension Mythix, full of fairytale adventures Locked within the pages of the Legendarium World The power of Mythix, yeah, we're feeling it together Mythix, it's the wildest journey ever Fly with us inside the book of endless mystery Mythix is the key We're on a mission into all things mythical The universe is stranger and stranger We'll be ready for the danger We'll live the stories that once were fictional Well beyond imagination Mythix, Mythix Sparkling and invincible the power of Mythix, there's a magical dimension Mythix, full of fairytale adventures Locked within the pages of the Legendarium World The power of Mythix, yeah, we're feeling it together Mythix, it's the wildest journey ever Fly with us inside the book of endless mystery Mythix is the key We're feeling stronger, faster, we're invincible Ready for the mission In the new magical dimension We've got the power of this ancient energy There's no limit to the magic Mythix, Mythix Sparkling and invincible the power of Mythix, there's a magical dimension Mythix, full of fairytale adventures Locked within the pages of the Legendarium World The power of Mythix, yeah, we're feeling it together Mythix, it's the wildest journey ever Fly with us inside the book of endless mystery In the magic world of Mythix, Mythix Mythix, Mythix |-|Italiano= Mythix, Mythix Mythix, Mythix Splendido invincibile potere Mythix, nuova dimensione magica Mythix, per un'avventura unica Noi tra miti e leggende Del libro magico Potere Mythix, emozioni senza fine Mythix, è un mistero da scoprire Viene e vola insieme noi Su ali di magia Mythix è la via Una missione tra creature mitiche Mondi nuovi, mondi strani È poteri sovrumani Tra le pagine del regno delle favole Oltre ogni immaginazione Mythix, Mythix Splendido invincibile potere Mythix, nuova dimensione magica Mythix, per un'avventura unica Noi tra miti e leggende Del libro magico Potere Mythix, emozioni senza fine Mythix, è un mistero da scoprire Viene e vola insieme noi Su ali di magia Mythix è la via Siamo più forti, siamo fate magiche Sei ragazze all’avventura Sempre senza aver paura Insieme noi diventiamo fantastiche Oltre ogni immaginazione Mythix, Mythix Splendido invincibile potere Mythix, nuova dimensione magica Mythix, per un'avventura unica Noi tra miti e leggende Del libro magico Potere Mythix, emozioni senza fine Mythix, è un mistero da scoprire Viene e vola insieme noi Su ali di magia Ora e sempre, Mythix, Mythix Mythix, Mythix Videos centre|thumb|450px en:The Legendarium World of Mythix Categoría:Canciones de transformaciones Categoría:Canciones de la 6ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones de Videojuegos Categoría:Canciones Categoría:6ª Temporada Categoría:Mythix